Guilty Lunch
by CharlieMistry
Summary: After all the hurt of having his brother and best friend imprisoned, Klavier Gavin turns to food for comfort but when the gossip rags catch wind of his weight gain, he only starts to feel worse.


Kink meme! What are you doing to me? I friggin' love you! This was quite different for me... well... um... different in that... oh shut up, I don't know. XP Long story short, I'm a naturally skinny bitch. I DO comfort eat but LOLZORS, I have an anxiety disorder that somehow cancels it out. :| Ummmm... yeaaahhh... Anyway. Enjoy the sugarry sweetness!

* * *

**With his band broken up and his brother and best friend in jail for murder, Klavier finds comfort in food, stuffing his belly till he can't move. The tabloids pick up on his weight gain but Klavi doesn't care. Nothing matters any more.**

But the character of your choice finds fat!Klavier very sexy.

* * *

_I think I'll have some chips._

_Hmmm. They didn't really fill the void much._

_What's in the fridge?_

_Hmmmmm... yummy! Cheese!_

_Maybe just one more donut._

_And a Hersheys bar._

_And Ding Dongs are light and fluffy, a few of them couldn't hurt._

Klavier Gavin was now spread across his favourite couch, barely awake and vaguely aware of a slight tightness in his jeans. He lazily glanced down to make sure he didn't have a surprise erection, which he didn't. His jeans were just tight. He tried to care but a box of Twinkies caught his eye and they seemed a lot more important.

In recent months, he had seen his brother and his best friend both go to prison for murder and his precious band, the Gavinners, had dispersed as a consequence of one of those murders. He just felt so... empty. On the days that he could even pull himself out of bed, all he could seem to do was look for ways to fill the emptiness... Which usually involved looking for something to nibble on. Food just gave him such a nice feeling, especially sweet things. And now that he didn't have to keep up the rock god charade for the Gavinners any more, his careful diet was off.

He didn't even realise that he'd been eating much more than usual until one day that he glanced through a newspaper to see:  
_GUILTY LUNCH  
Former sex god, Klavier Gavin, has really let himself go since his band, The Gavinners, split up last year.  
The once svelte and spunky star Gavin (pictured to the right, eating a cheeseburger) is now sad and chunky as it's widely believed that he has developed an eating disorder.  
Fans nation wide are said to be heart-broken.  
"I was going to have his babies but now I'm afraid he'd eat them!" said ex-fan Tina Bopper about the stars' recent weight gain._

He was shocked to say the least. Admittedly, he had been eating a little more recently. Okay, perhaps more than a little more. And he was reading the article while single-handedly polishing off a family sized bucket of fried chicken. He looked back at the photo and he was reluctant to believe that the blimp on the page was really him. No wonder his jeans had become so antagonistic of late. With a nervous sigh, he put down the newspaper and tasty bucket of chicken, struggled to pull off his shirt and pants then padded into the bathroom to confront the scales. Having always achieved an Adonis-like figure so easily, the scales were gathering dust. He sighed again and stepped on.  
He refused to believe what he saw. He looked around to make sure that no one was pressing his shoulders down. There was no one else around. He did, however, notice that his stomach was nestling on the towel rack. He pulled it out and the arrow on the scales plummeted forward. He wanted to cry. But instead, he went to get another piece of cake.

The headlines kept coming.  
_KENTUCKY FRIED GAVIN  
KLAVIER GAVIN HAS MOOBS  
ROCK GOD TURNED FAT SOD  
HEY THERE BLIMPY BOY  
_ He couldn't help but snigger slightly at them. Not because they were genuinely funny but because he couldn't believe something so stupid had apparently become so important to the lives of the general public. Though, there was still part of him that felt desperately upset that he was being mocked and outcast so strongly. This part of him went to get another piece of cake.

He hoped and assumed that the courtroom would see through such shallow things and treat him as the same old Klavier Gavin. Unfortunately, this wasn't quite true. Everyone seemed to think this increase in weight was a sign that he'd let himself go in all aspects of his life, including his prosecuting. The usual judge even had to ask, repeatedly, who the "whale in Mr Gavin's chair" was. There was only one person who looked at him the same way as he always had.  
"Klavier, this case is very important! I know you just want to find the truth, so please, stop making me look stupid!" Apollo Justice barked, looking up at him with big chocolate brown eyes. _Hmmmmmm..._  
"Whatever do you mean, Herr Forehead?" he sighed.  
"That!!!" he carried on, "I have a name and it isn't Herr Forehead!"  
"Okay then... I'm sorry, Apollo."  
Apollo then gave him the biggest smile Klavier had seen in a long time. The young man just looked so adorable as he smiled and Klavier had always thought that. He almost regretted letting himself go now that he'd seen that smile. Svelte Rock Star Klavier would've asked him out to dinner. Fat Celebrity Joke Klavier wouldn't dare.  
"Gavin, I hope you don't mind my asking..." Apollo started. Klavier imagined this sentence to end with _'But do you need to wear a bra for those titties?'_. In reality, it didn't. "But would you like to have dinner with me? Like a date?"  
"Bitte, I ah... I beg your pardon?"  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." the younger man mumbled, blushing, "God, I feel so stupid. You're straight, right? Phh, even if you're not, you could have anyone you want."  
"Herr ah... Apollo..." he gasped, "You aren't mocking me, are you?"  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
"Do you not read the newspapers...?"  
"Well, yeah, but only the slightly more highbrow ones..." he mumbled.  
"Are your eyes quite well, Herr Justice?"  
"Klavier, you're being _very_ weird!"  
"Look at me! I'm fat!"  
They stood in silence for a moment.  
"So what?"

So the two men went to dinner. Throughout the meal, Klavier tried to restrain himself but Apollo told him that he didn't want him to go home hungry, so he should eat as much as he desired.  
They finished their dinner then walked to Klavier's home.  
"Mind if I come in?" Apollo smiled.  
"Of course, please do, Forehead!" he replied excitedly, leading him in.  
"You've got a really nice place."  
"Well, you know, compensating!" he smiled bashfully.  
"What are you compensating for, huh?" he smiled, shooting a purposeful glance at his crotch.  
"Forehead!" he blushed. Klavier was certain that he was a completely different person to the Svelte Rock Star Klavier. He wouldn't be mumbling and blushing. In fact, he'd probably be fucking Apollo against the wall by now.  
Instead, he found that Apollo was kissing him, rubbing his hands over his body. He gasped as the nimble fingers snuck through his shirt and felt at his soft warm flesh. Before long, the two had moved onto Klavier's beloved couch and Apollo was stripped down to his boxers. He tried to start undressing Klavier but was stopped by a pleading yelp.  
"Please... bitte, Apollo..." he whispered, "I want you... Gott, I want you... But I don't want you to see me!"  
Apollo shifted from his position of straddling Klavier. He glanced around the room, looking for an answer to a question he couldn't quite think of. Somehow, he found it. He looked on the floor to see newspapers scattered around, open to hate-filled articles about Klavier's recent changes.  
"Klavier, is it these?" he sighed.  
Klavier shrugged and tried to look away.  
"Please Klavier, look at me!"  
He looked up from his place on the couch.  
Apollo was staring straight at him.  
"I don't care what a bunch of retarded reporters have to say about you. I don't care if you think you're fat. I don't care if the whole world thinks you're fat! All I care about is you!"  
Klavier felt... He felt something. Normally, he'd respond to such a feeling with a snack but instead... He felt tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"Please, just let me hold you..." Apollo mumbled, sitting back down next to him.  
After wiping his eyes with his sleeves, he pulled off his shirt and pants. He felt ugly.  
"You're beautiful, Klavier..." the smaller man whispered into his ear, wrapping his arms around him.

With someone to love, Klavier no longer felt the need to comfort eat. He did however feel the need to accept and devour any cake Apollo smeared over his body. Which he did surprisingly regularly.


End file.
